The Boss vs Duke Nukem
The Boss vs Duke Nukem is a What-If? episode of Death Battle created by The Saints Jigglypuff. It's featuring The Boss from the Saints Row series and Duke Nukem from the series of the same name. Description Volition vs. Apogee Software Ltd. Two heroes will combat each other after a long line of killing aliens, shouting references and parodies and both lived in a long line of M-Rated games where there their own leaders. Will the Third Street Saints win another battle, Or will Duke Nukem be the King of the World as always. Intro (Cue Death Battle Theme Song) Wiz: Being leader is not all fun and games. Sometime in order to lead a group, You need to be supportive, Fight by their side no matter what. Boomstick: Unless you these two badasses who their own leader in their own way, To where even ALIENS would be scared shitless to fight against. Wiz: The Boss, The Head Leader of the Third Street Saints. Boomstick: And Duke Nukem, The Ultimate Babes Magnet. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. The Boss (Cue Saints Row IV - King of Stillwater) Wiz: From the ruined town of Stillwater, Life is not all fun and games for many gang members. From many including the Vice Kings, Westside Rollerz, The Brotherhood, The Ronins and even the military group of Ultor. Boomstick: The one that had it the most rough out of the bunch was known as the Third Street Saints, A group that contain a female driver name Lin, A superb tactician name Dex, The former leader Julius Little and later on a prisoner name Carlos and a R&B Singer name Aisha who one of the crew member girlfriend. Both are either dead by either gang members or would later betray the Saints. (Cue Saints Row the Third - Main Theme) Wiz: This is mainly the case for the latest member of the crew. The one that been the Saints ticket to being on the top of the game in their long line of fame. He was an unnamed player who goes by the name, The Boss. The Boss '-Nickname: Playa' '-Leader of the Third Street Saints' '-Appearance differs on multiple occasions' '-Voiced by many people, Including Norlan North' '-Got around to liking Nightblade at one point' '-Public Enemies of multiple rival gangs and police force' Boomstick: While his name, looks and voice differs over time, His skills in combat had help the Third Street Saints start from lower class gang to super stardom. Getting many things including their own Energy Drink that like Red Bull with super powers! Wiz: He also the most feared member of the Saints, As many gang leaders like Maero, Warren Williams, Joseph Price and Shogo Akuji have been trying to bring him and the other Saints member down. And all doesn't end very well for them. Boomstick: However even with all the ups and downs, Stillwater wouldn't be the only place to take over as after robbing a bank owned by a organization called the Syndicate, The Saints would later take over the much larger city of Steelport, Fighting off even more members of the likes of the Deckers, The Luchadors and the Morningstars. Wiz: Along with Gang Members, The Saints also have trouble fighting off law enforcement of the likes of Stillwater Ultor and Steelport S.T.A.G. Thou the Saints couldn't be stopped either way. Boomstick: It like the saying goes, Once you go purple, you can never go back. Wiz: That is not the saying Boomstick. Boomstick: Well it should be after what this guy been through, Maybe I can see if the rumor of that Saints Flow giving me super power works. (Cue Saints Row IV - Dubstep Gun Pop) Normal Weapons '-45 Shepherd Pistol' '-TEK Z-10 SMG' '-Annihilator RPG' '-McManus 2015 Sniper Rifle' '-Sonic Boom Sound Gun' '-Apoca-fist and Penatrator' Wiz: The Boss have a long line of weapons he gain over the past few years, Ranging from simple like the 45 Shepherd Pistol to the SMG weapon known as TEK Z-10 and a sniper rifle known as McManus 2015. Boomstick: But then you got the more destructive weapons that always a fan favorite like the Annihilator RPG which he use to fight off Cyrus Temple flying jet and while he got more explosive in his hand like 2 weapons that fire missiles from the sky, His more handy one is the Sonic Boom Sound Gun, Which at normal level open doors but at maximum level blow doors up and turn enemies into chunks. He also got the Apoca-fist after his fight with Killbane and even the Penatrator, A pink sex toy? Not gonna even ask questions. Wiz: Those are not even the most advance weapons, After defeating Cyrus Temple when trying to destroy Washington with a missile and became President of the U.S.A., When he was abducted by an alien race called Zin ruled by Zinyak, He manage to obtain more weapons twice as powerful. Simulation Weapons '-Stolen Alien Rifle' '-Bounce Rifle' '-Alien RPG' '-Disintegrator' '-Dubstep Gun' '-Super Powers' *'Super Speed and Jump' *'Freeze and Fire Blast' *'Telekinesis' *'Flame Buff' *'Ground Pound' *'Come with Iron Saint Suit' Boomstick: He got the Alien Rifle that he took from a Zin Soldier, The Bounce Rifle that bounce through the area, An RPG that charges up for more damages and the Disintergrator that vaporize anything it touch, However out of them all, His favorite one is known as the Dubstep Gun which fire Dubstep Music that litterery make you dance til you're dead. Wiz: But out of it all, The most powerful weapon he got from the Super Power he obtain from defeating Zinyak's Warden, This give him the ability to run at super speed, Jump at extreme high jump, Send out freeze and flame blast sepretly, Move stuff with his mind, Send massive wave into the ground by stomping at it and buff himself and his weapon with fire. And that stuff you get during missions, Not including upgraded or side-mission which have so much more. Boomstick: It's too bad these things only use in the Simulation unless the Boss is equip with another stolen Zin equipment, The Iron Saint Body Armor, Which give him the power that he previous had, Along with an extra blast power and even made him look like a Badass. Feats '-Defeated Countless of Gang Members' '-Beat Killbane in Hand-on-Hand Wrestling' '-Destroy S.T.A.G. Mothership' '-Torn off Zinyak Head' '-Survive a Boat Explosion' '-Was almost married to the Devil's Daughter' Wiz: He defeated multiple gang and brought down their organization, Was strong enough to beat Killbane in a wrestling match to humiliate him and even took down Zinyak in cold hard fashion. Boomstick: By body slamming him multiple time and torn his head right off, Spine and Everything Sub-Zero Style. Wiz: He even surprisingly survived a boat explosion, Which put him into a temporary coma instead of killing him. Which is a surprise coming from the fact this took place in the real world and not the simulation. Boomstick: He almost got on the Devil good side enough to be force into a marriage with his daughter, Now that something you don't see in this series. Wiz: Despite how skilled The Boss is in combat, He nothing without some issue, And his biggest one is that he's reckless. Flaws '-Reckless and don't tend to think plans through.' '-Relay on help from his team.' '-Powers and Alien Weapons only work in his own Simulation' '-Both Type of Weapons have limited ammo or require cooldown' '-Can be outnumbered and ambushed sometime' '-Sometime have poor costume choice' Boomstick: Without thinking of much strategy, He would just charge into a fight without thinking things through, Along with the fact that without help from Kinzie, He would be completely lost in the simulation. Wiz: Not only that but his weapons are also limited, Weather it be costing ammo or needing a cool down from over heating. Thou seeing on how much the Boss been through and survive all the abuse, He still stand strong. Making sure that no one would be left standing when they came across him. Duke Nukem (Cue Duke Nukem 3D - Hollywood Holocaust) Wiz: In the then future world of 1997 back when it was a future, Radiation took over the mind of a scientist by the name of Dr. Proton, Who plan was to take over the planet with an robotic army called Techbots. Boomstick: Wait, An Evil Scientist with a Robot Army who want to take over the world? Are we talking about a video game character or a cliches movie villain? Wiz: Well this was around 1991, I guess this is what people think villain was like. Boomstick: Well after Dr. Proton manage to successfully took over the largest city of Earth, The military was running low on option, So they decided to turn to one the Best Alien Ass-Kicker Badass who ever lived! (Cue Megadeth - Duke Nukem) Wiz: He was humanity last hope to lead the US Army to stop Dr. Proton plan, He was known as Duke Nukem Boomstick: Or as I like to call him, The Ultimate Babe Catching Super Human. Maybe Boomstick Retro. Wiz: I wouldn't call him that. Duke Nukem '-Nickname: The Ultimate Alien Ass-Kicker' '-Lead the U.S. Army' '-Often known as the Babe Magnet' '-Like Kicking Ass and Chewing Bubblegum' '-Wrote the Best-Selling Book: Why I'm So Great' '-Public Enemies of Cycloid Alien Race' Boomstick: While not much is known of Duke Nukem past life and despite his pretty silly pink outfit, Duke Nukem had one motivation. If it moves, Shoot it. Wiz: While being served under General Graves as part of the US peacekeeping force, Duke Nukem made sure that nothing was gonna stand in his way. Boomstick: And it get better from here, After Duke Nukem finished off Dr. Proton and writing a best selling book, He ended up getting kidnapped by an alien race called the Rigelatin, A Blobby kind species that Duke Nukem blasted so easily. Wiz: However upon returning to Earth, The Planet been invaded by a even badder alien race known as the Cycloid, Who not only made Human Hunting a sport but also mutated some of the officer into Pig Cops. And yes, That what their called. Boomstick: Not only that, They also kidnap some of the ladies and plan on sending them to the moon, And as the Babe Catcher he is, Duke ready to go head on against this invasion, I wish I can be like him. Normal Weapons '-Golden Colt M911' '-SPAS-12 Shotgun' '-Pipe Bomb' '-Tripbombs' '-Enforcer Gun' '-His Boot' Wiz: He hold a strong range or weapons from his Golden Colt that fire 8 rounds of bullet, A SPAS-12 Shotgun that do extra damages up close, Explosive Pipe Bomb and Tripbombs and a weapon from an alien soldier called the Enforcer, Which fires homing mini-rockets. Boomstick: Through he can also give his opponent his Mighty Boot, With one strong kick, He can send head flying out of his opponent body or crush bones just by stomping. But a side from his normal weapons, He also hold some of the more Heavy-Armed, Heavy-Set type of weapons. Heavy Weapons '-RPG Launcher' '-Shrinker' '-Microwave Expander' '-Devastator' '-Freezethrower' Wiz: He also hold a RPG Rocket Launcher for bigger explosion then the Enforcer, A Shrink Ray that made his opponent tiny like bugs, A Freezethrower that can freeze his foes in place and An Expander that inflate them til they explode. Boomstick: Like those DeviantArt images that gonna give me nightmares. Wiz: His most powerful weapon thou is the Devastator, A Duel Rocket Launcher that fire multiple lines of missiles at rapid speed. Boomstick: Good for clearing out those pesky Cycloids. Wiz: In term of other gears, He also hold Night Vision in his glasses called Dukevision, Jetpack with 2 minutes of fuel and even holograms distraction known as Holodukes. Feats '-Killed Dr. Proton, Cycloids Emperor and Cycloids Queen' '-Took out Clones Army' '-Destroyed Cycloids Invasion force on the Moon' '-Murdered Aliens and Nazis during Time Travel' '-Served in the Lebanese Civil War' '-Hold the largest number of babes saved' Boomstick: He murdered countless of machines and aliens, Brought down the Cycloids Emperor and the queen and even took down their entire force in the moon. He even time travel to the past to murder more aliens and even Nazis and one time even kick a Cycloids eye out so far, He sent it flying through a football goal. Wiz: He even took out an army of Clones without having any issue or scratches on him. Normally he would be the most skilled soldier if it wasn't for his biggest flaw, And that his Ego. Weakness '-Overconfident in himself' '-Tend to have an uncontrollable rage' '-Extremely Cocky' '-Not invincible as he believe' '-Hold lots of limited ammo' '-Duke Nukem Forever, nuff said' Wiz: He overconfident that he can take out enemies on his own which tend to make him not much of a strategist. Also like before, His weapons are extremely limited on ammo. Boomstick: Along with this, When babes are in trouble, He lose his temper very quickly, Thou this can be a good thing as he can rip and tear through his enemies more. Wiz: Thou he's not as invincible as he thinks, He continue to be the Ass-Kicking Murder that he claims to be and would keep on tearing through his foes as much as he can, until his latest game that put him into retirement. Boomstick: Not a good way to end a bio. Ready Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!!! (At the Streets of Steelport in the Simulation) (Cue Saints Row IV - DJ Veteran Child Techno Beats) The Boss can be seen driving by, Getting chase by some Zin Officers as he call Kinzie. Boss: Kinzie, How looking for those flashpoint working? Any more to take down to take over more of this place? Kinzie: It would be more easier if you didn't attracted a large amount of Zins from the last point you took over. Boss: Eh it not like they needed it anyway. The chase continues for a while. Kinzie: Wait a minute, There seem to be another lifeform inside your simulation. He doesn't look like any program I'm aware of. You think he's a virus? Boss: Well if he like to join, Maybe we can see where his body at to bring to the... Some rocket was fired at the street, Causing the Boss to spin out of control before crashing. The Boss exit out of his car as the Zins stop their vehicles, Aiming their blasters. Zin Officers: You are not gonna get away this time. The Zin Officers get ambushed by a strong man who toss a tripbomb near them, Exploding them as he appear. Duke: Scum Aliens. Boss: You telling me. Who are you and how you get here? (Cue Saints Row IV - Dubstep Gun) Duke: The name Duke Nukem, I'm the ultimate ass-kicker here and I'll be taking over. Boss: Hey Hey, I'm the one taking over. You can help me thou, We need another surviving Saints on... Duke: Shut the hell up, I ain't working with some street thug. Boss: Street Thug...Oh, You fucked up now *Punch Duke Nukem to one of the empty Zin car* Duke: *Whip blood off lips* It's on now. FIGHT! Duke Nukem get out his Golden Colt M911 and begin shooting at the Boss as the Boss take covers. Boss: Kinzie, Anything about this guy that I can deal with? Kinzie: I'm not sure, He is not like the other program. Boss: I don't think he even part of any simulation! The Boss get out his 45 Shepherd Pistol and begin shooting back at Duke, Both having a gun fight until they both ran out of ammo. Duke: Time for the big gun! Duke get out his SPAS-12 Shotgun, Charging at the Boss as The Boss backs up, Shooting Duke shotgun out of his hand with his TEK Z-10 SMG before the Duke kick The Boss hard through the building of a strip-club. The Duke broke through the window and look around. Duke: Heh, Now this is my kind of place. The Boss secretly take cover, Getting his McManus 2015 Sniper Rifle and aim at the Duke while he's distracted. Thou Duke notice with his Dukevision and toss a Pipe Bomb at The Boss. Boss: SHIT! The Boss exit out of cover, Firing his Sound Gun at Duke as he hit one of the simulation dancers. Duke: Hey, You shouldn't hit a woman I was gonna celebrate with! Duke get even more furious as he get out RPG Launcher. The Boss look around and grab the closest weapon he can find. Boss: Well It be more fun to celebrate once I take you out with *get out Penatrator accidentally* ...uhh, Not that. o-o Duke: Heh, Freak Duke fire his RPG as Boss get out an Alien RPG, Firing at the missile to destroy it in a massive explosion. Both back up as Boss grab one of the Zin Officer rifles while Duke get out his Enforcer. Both continue firing while The Boss exit the building, Avoiding explosive shots from the Enforcer. Boss: KINZIE, This guy is becoming too much of an issue! Kinzie: I'm trying to do everything but he seem to be easily pissed off from that fake dancer you hit. He also seem to be like you with that massive ego. Boss: Not helping Kinzie. Kinzie: Well I don't see why you got a big problem, You got all the weapon and super power you need. Boss: Hey I'm trying but....wait, Aw man I'm stupid. Duke Nukem exit the building before seeing a large glow from the Boss who buff himself with flames. Boss: I'm basically a Superhero! (Cue Flux Pavilion - Blow the Roof) Boss begin a Burning Bounce Gun at Duke as Duke take cover. Duke: You think some super power will help. Duke exit cover but keep getting hit by the burning Bounce Bullet, Growing more enrage as he get out his Microwave Expander, Trying to fire at the Boss as run at super speed around Duke, Getting him dizzy before stopping behind Duke. Boss: Hello! Boss kick Duke high in the air before using telekinesis to toss Duke even high and firing a Disintegrate at Duke. Duke quickly remove his body armor to take the hit as Duke quickly put on his Jetpack, Ramming at the Boss. Boss: Man, There no stopping you is there? The Boss blast a Ice Blast at Duke as Duke blast his freezethrower. Freezing both of them temporary before breaking out with Duke freezethrower destroyed as he get out the next best thing. Duke: Shrunk it down! Duke fire his Shrinker at The Boss, Shrinking him down to size. The Boss: Oh this ain't good! Duke try to stop his Mighty Boot at the Boss as the Boss quickly run at high speed before beginning to wall jump on the Duke's leg. The Duke try to crush him with his hands as he jump at the Duke face, Using ground pound to break Duke shades before going back to normal size. Duke: AHHH Those were my best shades! Duke grown extremely frustrated as he get out the Devastator, Firing rockets rapidly as Boss having trouble dodging them. Boss: JEEZ! WHY CAN'T I HAVE ALL THAT GOOD STUFF! The Boss keep on trying to avoid the rockets through Wall Jumping as he look around for something to use. Getting out his Dubstep Gun. Boss: Hey Johnny Bravo Rip-Off! Take This! The Boss fire his Dubstep Gun at the Duke, Making him drop his gun as he unable to stop dancing. Duke: GAH!! WHAT IS THIS!?!?! Boss: Something that only a Saints can handle. The Boss get out his killer glove, The Apoca-Fist and send a powerful punch at Duke, exploding him into chunks and getting blood on the Boss suit. Boss: Ah it always on the suit. Kinzie, Think you can code my suit clean? Kinzie: Does it look like I'm a maid. Boss: It just a small favor. Kinzie: Be lucky you didn't fought him in the real world. You be pretty much screwed. K.O! The Boss stomp on Duke Nukem shades while putting on his own, Grabbing the Duke Devastator for some massive carnage against the Zin Flashpoints. Results (Cue Saints Row IV - Main Theme) Boomstick: There goes a true legendary badass. Wiz: This was the closest we can ever think of. Both Boss and Duke have a large amount of weapons and better experience on taking out each other. After all these are both expert in killing aliens of multiple kinds. However when it come to the weapons they have, The Boss got those more advance against Duke being in the simulation after Earth was destroyed. Boomstick: In the real world, The Duke would tear the Boss apart with the large amount of guns, However even with the Shrinker and Devastator, The Boss alien weapons are more powerful and unpredictable to avoid, After all once you get hit by the Dubstep Gun, You can't really get out of it and stop yourself dancing. Wiz: And it wouldn't help Duke either if he had the super powers along as well and even if he wasn't in the simulation, The Iron Saint suit would help him out since it hold as much power as his simulation self. Yes he wouldn't have the weapons like the Dubstep Gun in the real world but the Boss would still be able to counter Duke Nukem firearm, like using Mind Power on a rocket to fire it back at Duke or break out of his freezethrower. Boomstick: And while The Boss was reckless sometime, Duke was too much of a hothead with his ego, After all his entire lifebar is basically his face, This tend to make him not as smart as the Boss is. Wiz: After all this is the same guy who think throwing crap is a weapon, Compare to the Boss who use a purple sex toy as a bat. Boomstick: Guess in the end, The Ultimate Babe-Catcher Duke Nukem couldn't last Forever. Wiz: The Winner is The Boss of the Third Street Saints. Next Time (Cue Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - CIS Theme) 2 Warriors, 4 Arms, 4 Blades, 2 Armies, 1 Winner! Who will win? A shokan roar can be heard as a lightsaber appear. Poll Do you agree with the Result of Boss vs Duke? If not, Tell me why. Yes, Playa got lots of things against Duke since SRIV. No, The Duke would handle more against the Playa. Yes thou need a change in reason. (Tell me in the comments) Who are you rooting for? The Boss Duke Nukem Both Trivia *The connection between The Protagonist and Duke Nukem is that there both badass alien kickers who leader of their own group, Both cocky in their own ego and often make references and parodies while fighting off Aliens and other Monsters. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:The Saints Jigglypuff Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019